The one that makes me proud
by BlueStar95
Summary: Some people may think Jack Fenton is stupid but when he hears a conversation between to ghosts and finds out something shocking about his enemy evan he may be able to put the clues togheter. One-Shot, Jack's PoV


**A/N: Okay. Here comes the first fanfiction I'm posting here and also the first fanfiction I ever finished and do not forget my first one shot. Hope you'll forgive me for any grammar mistakes that I know they are there because this is not my native language.**

**It's obviously a Danny Phantom fanfiction. That's why I have this account in the first place. It's all on Jack's PoV and I think I really messed it up. I mean, I wanted to keep him in character but in the same time it's a revelation fic so I needed to make him think a little.  
**

**Hope it's okay for my first fanfiction.  
**

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom  
**

* * *

My name is Jack, Jack Fenton, the best ghost hunter in the city of Amity Park. Well, that's what my wife and son said although I know that they do that to make me fell better. My wife is, in fact, a very good hunter herself. She _never_ missed a ghost with an ecto-gun.

My son, Danny, on the other hand is a mystery. Sometimes he seems interested in ghost hunting and my inventions, other times he avoids our lab and anything we're doing that has to do with ghosts. Then, he and his sister, Jazz, were supporting Danny Phantom, Amity Park's "hero".

So the guy saved the town from an entire ghost invasion, big deal. I could have done the same if he wouldn't have stole our ecto-suit. And then he saved our town from that weather ghost. That doesn't excuse him from kidnapping the mayor. Of course we can't forget he saved a school bus full of children from falling in the ocean…and then he did something to Danny's face! Well, at least I think he did because I didn't see anything wrong with his face at the end of the day.

Well, all those things don't matter because he's a ghost and I am a ghost hunter.

If Phantom was human, well, that would be a lot more complicated but even if he sometimes acts like one he couldn't be. He has ghost powers, he has to be a ghost because humans can't have ghost powers, now can they?

No, it was ridiculous. Phantom was a ghost, case closed.

So yeah, I'm a ghost hunter and that's the reason why I'm driving like crazy to the park where our sensors detected two strong ghosts.

I parked the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (Danny and Jazz like to call it RV) and dashed out with the Fenton Bazooka.

I saw Phantom up in the sky fighting a huge white ghost with a cowboy hat. Of course the teenager ghost didn't miss the opportunity to use his banter.

"Hey Walker? Why don't you just give up? I mean, you already tried to make my life a prison when you pulled that stunt with the mayor overshadowing him to blame me and yet, I'm still the hero."

I gasped. The mayor had been overshadowed? The Ghost Bow was innocent?

Get a grip Fenton! This is not the place to think a ghost's innocent. Just go and get them!

I raised my bazooka ready to shoot the spooks and give them one ticket to the Ghost Zone. However the 'Walker' decided to reply at the teen's banter:

"Shut up you stupid half-breed! When I'll stick you in one of my prison you'll regret it. At least in the Ghost Zone you can't hide as your weak human half!"

Half-breed? Human half? Phantom was _human_?! What!

"Dude, that's gotta be the worst threat ever" I heard the boy shouting before his hand charged with blue energy and shot at his enemy.

Half of me was watching amazed as Phantom was displaying a power I haven't seen before. The blue light he shot made the white ghost freeze completely. His eyes were glowing blue with the power and I couldn't get rid of the sensation I saw those eyes before. They looked familiar.

The white ghost broke out of the ice and they continue fighting.

I could only watch as the other half of me was processing the information that the Ghost Kid wasn't really a ghost, well, not completely. We knew he was different from the other ghosts but none of us could have ever imagined that he was half human, half like us. What did this mean to me? I wasn't sure if I could hunt him anymore knowing this. Ghost hunters have rules after all, we hunt ghost, trying to destroy them but we could never ever harm a human. Knowing he was only a kid, fighting ghosts I may not be able to hunt Phantom anymore. The ghost named Walker on the other hand…

I snapped back and focused on the battle. I could eliminate the big white ghost and then try to question Phantom.

I saw him charging at the ghost, yelling:

"Thanks for shouting half of my secret you moron!".He looked pissed off as he released the energy.

Half of his secret? There was more? Oh yeah, the ghost said something about him hiding as his human half. So that means that he could change to human and walk around without anybody knowing. That might explain why his icy blue eyes looked familiar but I still wasn't sure where he saw the eyes before.

"Hasta la vista spook!" I yelled as I raised my bazooka and shoot at the Walker. I didn't really hit the ghost but I didn't have to. The beam formed a mini Ghost Portal that sucked the ghost back into the Ghost Zone before he could even realize what was happening.

Everything became quiet after that.

I glanced at Phantom and I could have cracked laughing at his expression. Well, you're not helped everyday by the person he treat you to 'rip you apart molecule by molecule'. I was surprise myself by how the things turned out.

Then he gave me a look that I recognized very well. It was the look my son would give every time me and Maddie would finish a new invention. A look that showed that he was trying to decide if he should stay or run. I never understand why Danny gave us that look but I understand why Phantom was doing it.

He seemed to make a decision and turned around to fly.

"Wait!" I shouted trying to get him to talk.

Strange enough he turned back.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were half human?" I asked. "We never wanted to harm any human, even one with ghost powers."

"Yeah really" he said somehow sarcastic. "Like you would have believed me. You guys denied every theory at a human with ghost powers at that incident with the spooky hospital. You wouldn't have believed me no matter how hard I've tried to tell you, and believe me, I tried."

Then he flew off turning invisible.

I stared after him a while trying to process what he said. First of all he didn't denied his half human status so it has to be true. This actually explained everything that was confusing about him. First of all was the fact that he breathed. We saw that at him before but we dismissed it as a habit from when he was alive. Then there was his behavior. He didn't have an obsession like the other ghosts, at least we didn't find one. He actually behaved a lot like a teenager, and now that I was thinking about it, he probably really was a teenager. Maybe Danny's age, risking his life fighting ghosts … protecting.

It was the first time I thought about him that way but it was also the first time I was thinking at him as human, not only a ghost.

Boy, this really gave me a headache. I still didn't know how it was possible. How did Phantom became what he is?

I got in the Assault Vehicle and started to drive home, mind still at the Ghost Boy.

Theoretical, it was impossible for a human to have ghost powers, yet Phantom broke that rule **(A/N: Take that Walker!)**. The only explanation I have is that he had been human and got ectoplasm bonded to his DNA but I couldn't figure out how. This was more like Maddie's expertise. She was the expert in ghost biology and genetics. I worked more on the technological side. I knew some of the genetic stuff but sometimes they get me headaches. Like now for example.

I should speak with Maddie about this, I really should. But she would want proof, more than a piece of a conversation between two ghosts. Yep, that's Maddie for you. I'll need something concrete to convince her, like Phantom's DNA. Yeah, that would work. And there still was the fact that the Ghost Kid breathed and now I knew why. He may even have a pulse. And all the ghosts called him a Halfa, which, now I realize, should be the ghost term for a human ghost hybrid.

I can't tell my wife just yet. She still believes that Phantom is evil, but I, I start to have second thoughts. I still need to talk to somebody about this. But who? Jazz? No, she would start her psycho blabbering again. I shivered at that thought. So that only left Danny.

I sighed at the thought of my son. He was so distant from us these days. Ever since he got the Ghost portal working and ghosts started to attack, the same time when Danny Phantom showed up. Danny started ditching school and coming home late. His grades dropped even if we knew he is smart. At the beginning we thought it's a teenager thing but I'm worried about him. He changed so much.

"So I have two problems", I muttered under my breath, "Phantom's human half and Danny's odd behavior."

The last statement remain stuck in my head, giving me a very weird sensation. Like the two problems were linked to each other. But I obviously missed a piece of the puzzle, the piece that made the connection.

Maybe if I talk with Danny I'll find some answers.

I parked the RV in front of our house and got in. My wife was cooking diner in the kitchen. It smeeled great. I hope we have some fudge for dessert.

"Hey Mads, watcha'cooking?" I asked.

"Hi dear!", my wife replied cheerfully. "We're having spaghetti for diner. It should be ready soon."

"Mmm, spaghetti". One of my favorites, and Danny's too. Oh yeah, Danny. "Is Danny home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room."

"Ok. I'll tell him to be ready for dinner." And try to talk with him.

I went upstairs and stopped in front of Danny's room. I heard noises and him muttering something.

"Stupid Walker. Why couldn't he just shut up and fight." His voice sounded pissed off.

The name Walker gave me a déjà-vu sensation but I was to concerned for my son to really think about it. I knocked at his door.

"Hey son! Can I come in?"

I hear a few more noises before he answers "Yeah, sure dad".

I found him sitting on his bed with a textbook near him looking like he was studying but I caught him kicking something, sending it under his bed. I'm not sure what it was but it looked like a first aid kit.

An image of the Ghost Boy being thrown into the ground flashed through my head but I pushed it away. Where did it come from?

"Hey Dad! Watcha'doin?" asked Danny.

"Just came to see what you're up to. And diner will be ready soon."

"That's it?" he wondered. He looked like he expected me to say more. How could he know?

"Um, I was wondering", I said a little bit unsure. "Why do you and Jazz support Danny Phantom so much?"

He tensed but he didn't looked surprised. He though a little before answering.

"Well, he save Jazz's life."

"He did?" I did NOT expect that.

"Yeah. We had this Spirit Week at school but there was this ghost making everyone depressed and feeding and their misery. Jazz was the only one still happy and trying to cheer everybody up so the ghost went after her."

How did we missed that? Now that I think, Danny did seemed a little depressed that week.

"And, Phantom saved her?" I asked hoping to get more information.

"Yes", he answered. "I was near her and I saw the ghost when she was about to blast Jazz but Phantom pulled her out of the way."

Now I remember that Jazz told us about a ghost in school that week. How came we didn't knew all the story until now?

"So that's why you two side with Phantom? He's still a ghost. Ghost's are evil."

Of course I knew he wasn't full ghost and not really evil but I wanted to see his reaction. To my surprise he sighed looking exasperated like he was trying to explain something I couldn't understand. And maybe he was.

"Why?"

I gazed at him like he just felt from the sky. What did he mean by that?

"Why what?"

"Why are ghosts evil?"

I open my mouth to answer but I found out I couldn't. It was probably the first time in my life when I, Jack Fenton, I was speechless. Because I didn't know. It was kind of a rule for ghost hunters. Ghost were evil and had to be stopped but nobody ever tried to figure out why. Danny was staring at me with a sarcastic look on his face waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, that's what I though." He said quietly turning his back on me and picking his textbook.

My brain was still processing. What the heck happened? This isn't how was supposed to go. Instead of answers I got more questions. Oh, this was NOT going well. I should keep asking questions. There must be something I can get out of this.

"So, why do you think ghosts are evil?" I asked. If I couldn't answer the question did that mean that he could?

"I didn't said they're evil" he said in a really annoyed tone. "It's obvious that some of them are evil, mostly because of their obsession like that one robotic ghost, Skulker, who has and obsession with hunting or Technus who wants to rule the world using technology. But I don't think they're all like that. I saw a ghost when we went to Wisconsin at that reunion", he winced when he said that, "the Dairy King I think it was his name. He had an obsession for dairy products, which is pretty much harmless. The guy only wanted to be left alone and he actually helped me when I…uh…got lost in the castle."

I found myself staring at him with my jaw dropped. My son, Danny, the shy and clumsy (and do not forget clueless) Danny, was giving me lessons about ghosts. And what was worse was the fact that what he said made sense.

Suddenly it was just too much for me. Maddie would probably be better at this but I couldn't get her. So I said the only thing I knew will get both of us out of this conversation.

"I think diner it's ready."

Danny gave me a weird look before heading downstairs. I guess that wasn't a smart move but I didn't mean it to be. I just wanted to get all these thoughts out of my head for now and what better way than food.

**Later that night**

I couldn't sleep. During diner I pushed all my previous thoughts aside but they started coming back and they wouldn't let me sleep. So I got out of the bed and headed downstairs to find some fudge.

I got to the kitchen and started searching for the sweets. All this time I was pushing thoughts aside. I kept having this feeling that the answers were right in front of me. It's a really annoying feeling and I hate it more than I hate ghosts… um, well, the evil ghosts. Danny's speech was still hovering in my head. I got even more annoyed when I couldn't find the fudge. Maddie probably hide it again. I sighed in defeat and headed to the lab. Since I couldn't sleep I could try to make some order in my thoughts. I didn't really want but I had to or they were going to drive me crazy. So what a better to do this that the lab.

When I got in the basement I looked around the lab. It was a mess which means Danny forgot about his chores…again. That's another thing he's been doing lately. And it all started after we finished the portal. The coincidence is that shortly after that Phantom made his apparence. Were all this thing connected? And now that I remember, how exactly did the portal started to work? I know Danny got it to work. He said he tripped on some wires and hit the control panel. At that moment I believed him but now, now I wasn't so sure. Because I knew I was missing something and this might be what I was missing.

So that's it! I'll check the video of the day when the portal started to work. We had to check the video recordings anyway.

I turned on the computer and checked the folder with the video. Strange enough the video was missing along with some other recordings like the one from the day I was teaching Danny and his friends about ghost hunting. Who could break our security? It'll take a lot of technological skill to bypass the password. This looked like Danny's friend, Tucker's work. That boy was a genius in computer. Or maybe was Danny himself because only Fentons knew the password. I could only hope the backup files were ok. They were in a more safe folder and only Maddie and I knew the password, "Nightingale" **(A/N: is that how it's spelled?)** . That was the name of my ancestor, John Fenton-Nightingale, the one who started the tradition of ghost hunting in our family. Fortunately the backups were intact and I could easily find what I was looking for.

I pushed the play video and watched our failure at turning on the portal. It was morning when it happened so after that Danny rushed to school and we and Maddie went out in the town. I speeded forward until I saw Danny and his friends appearing on the screen. I put on normal speed and listened to the conversation.

"_Wow dude, this is some piece of technology here" said the boy with the yellow sweater and red beret, Tucker._

"_Yeah, whatever. It doesn't work anyway" said Danny in a bored voice._

It make me sad to see the lack of interest in my son's voice. I hopped he would be more interested in the family business.

"_Smile", said his spooky-goth girlfriend, Sam, while holding a camera and throwing a hazmat suit at Danny. He caught it in time to get blinded by the girl's camera._

"_Okay", said the raven haired teenager with the same bored voice. "I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute". He started to sound worried at that point. "Besides, they said it doesn't work anyway."_

"_C'mon Danny, a Ghost Zone?" said the goth-girl approaching the portal. "Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out."_

_Danny came near the portal, looking a little bit more interested after her friend speaked._

"_You know what?"he begun. "You're right! Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal."_

"That's the spirit son", I muttered happy at seeing his excitement. Then I watched my son putting on the white jump suit with black boots, gloves, belt and colar. His face hold a determined expression as he pulled up the zip. It made me feel proud.

"_Hang on", said Sam, coming near Danny. She ripped the sticker with Jack face on it from the suit. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."_

What? What was wrong with my face?

I decided to ignore it and watched as my son entered the portal. Thought I admit it was brave on him, I would pull him out if I could. It was really dangerous and I knew something bad was going to happen. And it did.

I saw my son laying his hand on the wall before I heard a beep and I actually slapped myself. Why in the Ghost Zone did I put the ON button inside the portal?

Then my heart sank when I heard him screaming in agony and I knew that he lied to us.

The think is that I could see him, in the portal, trough all that energy that shoot out of it. I saw my son as his hair turned white and his suit inverted colors. He tumbled out of the now working portal and I saw him looking around with glowing green eyes before fainting.

I stopped the video and gazed at the image of my ghost looking son, trying to understand what happened. I was so shocked that it took me a minute to realize I was staring at Danny PHANTOM.

Then suddenly it all made sense. My two problems were actually one and the same and the answer was right in front of me. Danny's odd behavior was because of that part of him I didn't see before. His heroic part, the one that fights everyday to protect the city…Phantom.

Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. Even the names proved that they're one and the same. My son…a hero…the one that makes me proud.

* * *

**That it! Yep, that's where I decided to finish it. I didn't really want to go in all the conversation after that. It's kind of obvious that Jack accepts Danny so why go in all that fluffy stuff. If I want to go in all that stuff I'll write a sequel but I doubt I will.****  
**

**Review please  
**


End file.
